FranAda
by Celestial Fire Lion
Summary: France x Canada, as the title implies. Yaoi, lots of teasing X3 R&R, Follow/Favorite! Don't like, don't read!
1. You Like Me?

**A/N Yay! New story! I found this pairing and HAD to write it X3 Hope you like! PM w/ new couplings if you want some fruity goodness out of them XD  
~ C.F.L.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; "You Like Me?"**

"Canada's the best!" Persisted France, "He's got the best hair, like mine!" Canada admired how France was so outgoing and compassionate about whatever came out of his mouth. He blushed meekly watching France and England having such a heated argument about himself; "Ahhhh- I can't let them fight like this; I have to stop them!" Canada whimpered to himself, beginning to walk over to the two."Ehh...Uhm..." He tried to interrupt.

They ceased and England peered over to Canada, "Well, it was nice to see you, Canada," He stalked off, leaving Canada and France to themselves.

The hall was still, and oh so quiet. So quiet; Canada could faintly hear France's panting, deep breaths.

"Canada, wanna hang out with America and I after the meeting?" France smiled widely, exposing his comically gleaming teeth. Canada had planned to go to the store; but he wouldn't dare pass up this opportunity. "Y-yeah, sure!" he said, trying to sound cool. The Frenchman chuckled, "M'Kay, meet at my house later then," waving goodbye and walking away.

Canada practically melted in his shoes. France was a total hottie, nearly irresistible- at least in his opinion. He glanced at his watch and discovered his day dreaming had made him late.

~*~ Time Skip ~*~

Canada got to France's house at a reasonable time- considering Italy caught him and endlessly blabbered, as he usually did. He took careful steps up to France's door. Slowly he put his anxiously fisted hand up against the door and half-knocked. '_ARGH! I need to CALM DOWN! THIS IS NOT A DATE. Nothing will happen. America will be here too!_'  
Canada flushed, begging to fantasize about how amazing a date with France would be. After god-knows-how-long, he snapped back to reality and knocked confidently .

France pushed open to the door. He held the door open with one hand, and supported a towel around his waist with the other. Canada stood with his mouth ajar.  
"Bonjour, come in, please," the exhibitionist replied coolly, with a hint of seductiveness. Canada shuddered when he passed France, detecting a seductive rosy scent.

Canada sat in a large black leather chair, France sitting across from him. France slung his arm over the back of the sofa and spread his legs with a small sigh. "America will be here in about an hour," he explained, taking a cup of tea from an appeared-out-of-nowhere maid. She set the tray down delicately. Canada's mind was running at the seed of light, imagining all the possible awkward, and sexual situations that could occur between them. '_Ahh... I can almost make out something in your lap; France, you tease...You're doing this on purpose aren't you..?_' Canada muttered to himself. He popped a sugar cube into his mouth. He enjoyed the sensation of the sugar slowly dissolving, coating his mouth with the sweet taste.

France chuckled as he placed the cup down, making a small clacking sound against the glass, and sauntered over to the spacy dirty-blonde. He plucked up a sugar cube between his pointer and middle fingers (how many of you just picked up something in that fashion? XD I did that while I proofread this scene X3); placing the cube on his  
tongue, poking it against Canada's slightly parted lips. (HOLY SH*T THAT WAS A LONG SENTANCE)

Canada flushed, parting his lips a bit more with a gasp. France took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Canada's mouth and lock lips with him. Holding the kiss, he crawled on top of Canada.

Again, the rosy scent half-overwhelmed Canada. He could already feel a slight bulge in his pants, '_Damn...France is sexy like this..._' Canada snaked his arms around France's neck and deepened the kiss. This was complete and total bliss for him, a long-hidden fantasy.

France parted the kiss, gently trailing kisses down Canada's body. He stood up nudging the now-obvious bulge trapped in Canada's pants, "_I'll be back,_" he said seductively, "But try to get rid of _that_, America's on his way." He finished, again addressing Canada's bulge. And with that, France walked away to finish getting ready.

* * *

**A/N Soooo... Anyone else reading this ship FranAda? So cute! Did you ike the chapter? Hope you did! R&R, Follow/Favorite; PM me with requests, Thanks!  
~C.F.L.**


	2. The Adventure

**A/N Thank you, Matthew Williams Jones, for my first follow/favorite! I practically died when I saw that little blue number on my story! I'm such a creeper... XD Well, anyway, Enjoy! My very few readers...**

Lawl, I wrote that quite a while ago... Sorry for not getting off my lazy ass and updating...

* * *

Matt put his hand up to his lips, dazed, by what had just occurred. He closed his eyes, imagining the passionate kisses all over again. When he opened his eyes, Alfred was standing about two inches from his face, staring him down. "AHH!" From Canada, and "Sup dude," were incoherently shouted in unison. "Jeez...Hey, America," Canada whined.

Francis walked back into the room after going to investigate what in the world could possibly be going on. "Hello Alfred, inviting yourself in much?" He snuck up behind Canada, stretching over him, grabbing a sugar cube, and popping it into his mouth.

"Off we go!" America fist-pumped excitedly. "Okay, okay! Jeeze..." France mumbled, a weak attempt at settling his obnoxious friend down.

They first ventured to Sweden's coffee house, where said country offered the trio doppelganger cupcakes. Rather shaken, they said their goodbyes and went to Germany's bar next. Beginning to drink immediately, Matt was drunk within 4 shots. (Lightweight XD)

"F-Francis," Matt drunkenly hiccupped, beginning to fall off the bar stool, "Y-your face is sm-smexy!" Francis and Alfred busted out laughing as the former began to help Matt off the floor.

"Alfred, I'll take this thing home. See ya later," America waved at the two and walked off. They were alone again. With France's help, Canada could walk. France grabbed his wrist, holding him steady and guiding him to the car. "You silly drunk," Francis hugged Matt closer. " I love you, Francy," Matt drunkenly purred. "If only that wasn't the alcohol talking... Heh..." He grabbed Matt's hand and gripped it lovingly until they got to the car. "Canada~wants~to~drive~!" Matt called out, leaning against Francis' some-type-of-foreign-bright-red sports car. He jumped back and tripped, falling to the ground, when the car made a noise and bright lights flashed (unlocking). "No. cannot drive when he's shit-faced," Francis giggled at Matt's drunkenness, crawling into the driver's seat. "But Fra~ncy~!" "No. Now please get in the car." Matt whimpered another small protest, but did as told. (_That_ was a long-ass paragraph.)

Francis pulled the car into reverse, backing out of the bar driveway, into the street. The drunk just twiddled his thumbs and hummed. "Hmmph," France let out a small huff, continuing to drive with forgotten concern. "You're quiet when sober... But annoying and loud when drunk... What to do with you?" He quietly chimed, putting the top down cruising the barren highway. "VROOOOM~!" Matt yelled, standing out the top of the car. "GODDAMN DRUNKEN IDIOT! _SIT DOWN!_" Francis yelled loudly, forcefully pulling Matt back to his seat. The latter lost his balance(. . . CLIFFHANGER!)

* * *

**A/N Yaaaay! Finally updated my f***ing story! Sorry for making you wait so long! So, I'm thinking of starting a 'What If...?' PM/Review me scenarios!  
I will do Fairy Tail, Hetalia (OBVIOUSLY), maybe Inuyasha, Soul Eater, Ao No Exorcist, Kingdom Hearts, SAO, Black Butler, FMA (Up to like, ep. 50 something), and some others. Just ask, and I'll see if I can do it, the list will get bigger.  
Reviews= love= more chappies!  
~C.F.L.**


End file.
